Past Memories
by Muzic123
Summary: Ever since that incident happened,Sakura hasn't been able to sleep. A voice talks to her, and shows her bits of her past memories which are very tragic.What are my dreams trying to say? Who Am I really? Sakura will find out the truth soon enough...
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

"Where am I….I hear someone…a little girl?" Sakura said.

"* sniff * It's all my fault….mommy and daddy died because of me…I killed them…huh? What is this on my hand…its red... and warm…"

"That's the blood of your mommy and daddy…you killed them remember?" a different voice said.

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! ...I-I LOVE MOMMY AND DADDY AN-"

"But you killed them…you were in the way when it happened…you are always in the way…YOUR WORTHLESS!" the voice said.

"NO! IM NOT WORTHLESS! I CAN BE HELPFUL TOO!"-

"Who is that little girl? She looks familiar….oh…it's me." Sakura said.

"Huh? She disappeared! "

"You are worthless Sakura… always getting in the way" the voice said.

"Tsk …Show Yourself!" Sakura Yelled.

"You always need help from someone….especially from Naruto …. One day he will not be around to save you Sakura…then what?" the voice said.

"Uh…L-Leave me alone….* sigh* I know Naruto is suffering…. That's why….that's why I'm going to help him an-"

"Help? Don't make me laugh…since when you decided to help? You can't even take care of yourse-"

"SHUT UPPPPP!" Sakura Yelled.

"You're only yelling because it's TRUE! YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR PARENTS DIED HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"STOP ITTTT!" Sakura Yelled.

"LOOK AT ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DIED BESIDES YOUR PARENTS…AND ITS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Sakura is looking at the people laying dead on the floor. Looking horrified at them she starts to scream.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She woke up screaming from her horrible nightmare.

As she is gasping for air, she is looking around, paranoid, and then she turns her head to the clock. It says 3:45 am.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" She asked.

"Ever since I got wounded from the nine tail's cloak, from the time we were going to save Sasuke, I haven't been getting much sleep….."

Sakura starts bursting into tears.

"This has been going on for over two weeks….will this ever...stop?"

Sakura just sits there, on her bed, crying, to scared to sleep, and waiting for the sun to rise.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

"Lady Tsunade….may I come in?" Shizune ask while knocking on the door.

" Yes." Tsunade says.

Shizune comes in looking horrified at all the stacks of paperwork Lady Tsunade didn't do.

" AHHHHHHH LADY TSUNADE YOU STILL HAVENT DONE ALL THE PAPERWORK YET?" She yelled.

" Huh?...oh ya..that." Tsunade said.

" It's Sakura your thinking about isn't?" Shizune Asked.

" She's been acting strangely ever since she came back from the mission of trying to attempt to get Sasuke back." Tsunade said seriously.

" Your right, and she also hasn't been able to sleep." Shizune said.

" Yamato said that Naruto turned into a miniature nine tailed fox ,and that Naruto injured Sakura." Tsunade said.

_What's going on with Sakura? She won't tell anyone about it. She already fell unconscious twice this whole two weeks. If it happens one more time, I will have no choice but to summon Inoichi to get the information from her head. I need someone to keep a close eye on her._

" Shizune summon Naruto for me now!" Tsunade demanded.

" Aah- Yes my lady!" Shizune said quickly.

" What's up grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

" Listen closely Naruto. As you know Sakura hasn't been herself lately ever since you got back from your mission in your attempt of retrieving Sasuke Uchiha." She said.

"…Ya I know….so what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

" I want you to stay by Sakura's side!" Tsunade said so bluntly.

" HUH! I CAN'T FORCE SAKURA TO BE BY MY SIDE…I MEAN I DON'T KNOW HER TRUE FEELINGS FOR ME…AND I CANT EXPRESS MY FEELINGS TOWARDS HER AND-AND…" Naruto said, taking it the wrong way.

" NARUTO SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled, punching Naruto on his head.

" You misunderstood me, I meant to keep an eye on Sakura!" Tsunade said.

"Huh? Keep an eye on her?" Naruto Asked.

" Exactly, I want you to try to get information out of her, to keep her in check if there is anything going on inside of her, and to also…let her know that she has friends that she can trust." Tsunade said.

" Hehe… don't you worry grandma Tsunade, me and the others already made a plan!" Naruto said Smiling.

" hmph? A plan? What kind of plan?" Tsunade asked.

" A plan that can get Sakura to trust us again." Naruto said.

"….Very well then, I leave Sakura in your capable hands." Tsunade Said.

**Sakura is walking to the hospital to go begin her work, while she is doing that she is thinking to herself.**

_I woke up late today…..I usually wake up at 8 or 9 but this time I woke at 1 pm. I tried to sleep again at 6 am but ended up waking up at 1 pm. What's going on with me? Who am I anyway?_

" Hey Sakura!" Naruto called out.

" I've been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto said coming towards Sakura.

" You have? Why?" Sakura Asked.

" Because today everyone, including you, is going to go out and eat some barbeque!" Naruto said.

" Eh?" Sakura wondered.

END OF CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3: The Failed Plan

"Eating barbeque?" Sakura Wondered.

" Yup, come on, it'll be fun, you'll see!" Naruto said cheerfully.

" Naruto I can't, today I have to help out in the hospital, maybe another time." Sakura said.

Naruto grabs Sakura by her hand, and starts running towards the barbeque restaurant. ( Sakura blushes for a short moment, when Naruto Grabbed her hand.)

" Oh come on, everyone is waiting!" Naruto said.

"_Dumb Naruto, he's lucky that I don't have energy to punch him in his face….wait what does he mean by everyone?" Sakura said in her mind._

" Finally you guys are here!" Kiba said.

" What took you so long billboard brow!" Ino said.

"W-What's this all about?" Sakura asked looking shocked at seeing everyone from there year. ( Meaning all 9 rookies plus lee's team were there….but there all chunin and ya.)

" What do you mean, what's this all about?" Ino asked.

" We all gathered together for you." Tenten said with a gracious smile.

" Huh? For me? But why?" Sakura wondered knowing what the answer would be.

" We are all worried about you Sakura, you've been having some deep issues lately and we just want to let you know that, we are here for you." Hinata said with a smile.

" You were all… worried about me?" Sakura said.

" Of course Sakura, if anything is bothering you, you can trust us!" Lee said with his thumb in the air, making a smile with that _ping_ sound.

" Especially Naruto here, he was the most worried, he was the one who planned this in the first place!" Kiba said grabbing Naruto under his arm poking his cheek, giving a little slick smile.

" HEY KIBA SHUT YOUR DOG MOUTH UP WOULD YA?" Naruto said blushing a little.

While them two are fighting and everyone else is laughing, sakura is thinking to herself.

_Everyone was worried about me…and Naruto planned this?...Im really grateful that I have friends like these…_

"Everyone…" Sakura announced.

"mhm?" Everyone mumbled.

"Im sorry I made you all worried…and… Thank-you so much!" Sakura said with one little tear in her eye.

Everyone just smiled.

" OK enough of this mushy stuff… LETS EAT!" Kiba said as Akamaru joined with a bark, and everyone yelling out "yeah."

Everyone are all inside, having a great time. Choji is eating a lot as usual, and Sai almost saying the taboo word to him. Sakura and Ino insulting each other, of course. Hinata being quiet as usual but still having an awesome time, still blushes when Naruto talks to her. Lee talking about the power of youth, and Kiba telling him to shut up. Shikamaru thinking it's such drag to hear them fight, but he really is having fun. Shino….being shino. Neji talking to Tenten about training. Everbody are just having a great time. Then after a good hour or two, they had to go.

" Ah, that was soooooo good!" Choji said.

" You said it, right Akamaru?" Kiba joins as Akamaru barks.

As everyone start talking about how good the food was, Sakura is being called by something in her head, and while that's happening she begins to feel dizzy.

" _Sakura…." The voice said_

"_Ugh get out of my head already…ugh…whats going on… I feel dizzy" Sakura thought while still keeping a smile on her face._

"_Sakura ….blood….you killed them…..monster…..there blood was on your hands…" The voice said._

"_Leave me..leave me…a..lone." Sakura said._

While she thought that, sakura suddenly dropped on the ground, being unconscious! When she was about to hit the floor, Naruto caught her in time!

" SAKURA! SAKURA! HEY SAKURA GET UP!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone gathered around them.

" We got to take her to the hospital…NOW!" Ino said while checking her.

" What happened to her Ino? Shikamaru asked.

" She's…She's unconscious from energy loss….We got to take her now to find out why!" Ino said sadly.

Naruto picked her up and carried her, running toward the hospital, while doing that he is thinking to himself.

"_Sakura….Im so sorry" Naruto thought looking at Sakura for a moment with a face full of guilt. _** END OF CHAPTER!**

**Thank-you everyone for your support, And I really hope you like chapter 3!**

**Next chapter will be pretty intense! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend's Trust

Hey guys, before I start the 4th chapter, I will like to give special thanks to everyone who has been supporting me and if it wasn't for you guys, I would of stop making chapters long ago, so Thank-You!

" Lady Tsunade! Sakura is at th-" Shizune yelled running into Tsunade's office, but got cut off by her.

" I know already Shizune, And that's strike 3" Tsunade said looking outside her window.

Shizune is silent, waiting for Tsunade to say something.

" Call Inoichi, and tell him to meet at the hospital, I need to know what is going on NOW!" Tsunade said furiously.

" Yes my Lady." Shizune said, while leaving.

Everything has gotten silent, Tsunade is thinking to herself.

_No more hiding Sakura, if you won't tell me anything, I will have no choice but to tell Inoichi to get the information from your head!_

Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted by the knocking sounds of the door.

" Come in" Tsunade said.

" Hello Lady Tsunade, I'm back from my mission." Kakashi said as he came in.

" Yes, welcome back Kakashi, did you have a fun time eavesdropping ?" Tsunade said.

" My apologies my Lady, but are you really going to have Inoichi use his jutsu on Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

" I know this bothers you, but I will not allow Sakura to suffer any longer" Tsunade said seriously.

Kakashi just went silent.

Tsunade sighed. "But before I use Inoichi, I will let Naruto, or you to talk to her" Tsunade Said.

Kakashi's face lit up.

"Then I will be off… and also, thank-you Lady Tsunade" Kakashi said while leaving.

" I'am such a nice person, well, time to go to the hospital" Tsunade said.

Everyone is at the waiting room, but Ino because she is with Sakura at the emergency room.

It is silent.

Hinata looks at Naruto, thinking to herself.

_Poor Naruto…he hasn't said anything since we came._

_I wish there was something I can do…_

Ino walks in the waiting room. Naruto, in a flash, goes up to Ino.

" Ino, how is she, how is Sakura doing!" Naruto said with a very worried look on his face.

" …Im sorry, but I'm afraid Sakura is physically and mentally weak right now, all she needs is a little rest right now, and she'd be better." Ino said.

" See Naruto Sakura's going to be alright!" Kiba said.

" Sorry but that's not the case" Ino said interrupting them.

" What do you mean Ino?" Shikamaru said, getting into the conversation.

" She is refusing to go to sleep. I tried to give her sleeping shot, but she just smacked it out of my hands. Even right now she if fighting to stay awake. She won't tell us anything, and if she keeps this up, she's going to get sick, and possibly…. Die." Ino said.

Everyone is in shock by what Ino said, especially Naruto.

Naruto is shaking franctically, thinking of the past memories him and Sakura shared together.

"Naruto stop shaking!" Kakashi said coming in the waiting room.

" Honestly, what kind of ninja shakes over something that hasn't happened!" Tsunade said coming in the waiting room followed by Inoichi.

" Kakashi sensei! Grandma Tsunade!..uh…Sorry about that" Naruto said getting his confidence back.

"Naruto I want you to go in there and get Sakura to tell us what's been going on with her." Kakashi said.

"Huh? Me? Why? What about you?" Naruto questioned.

"I want only you to go because, I feel that you're the only one who can get her to talk, if not that then, get her to sleep." Kakashi said smiling.

" Alright I'll do it!" Naruto was just about to go in Sakura's room, but got stopped by Tsunade.

" Hold on Naruto, before you go in, I need to tell you something." Tsunade said.

" What is it?" Naruto asked.

" If you fail to get Sakura to talk, I will send Inoichi in there to use his mind reading technique to get the information out of her. That is all" Tsunade said.

"Fine." Naruto said going to Sakura's room.

Naruto knocks on the door.

" Hey Sakura, it's me Naruto, Im coming in." Naruto announced.

When Naruto walked in, he see's Sakura laying down on the bed, panting heavily, like she was gasping for air, looking very weak and sick. Naruto slowly walked up to Sakura's bed.

" Hi…Naruto….sorry..you have..to see me…like this…." Sakura said with a small smile on her face.

Naruto, without thinking, immediately hugged Sakura. Sakura was still laying down, and she felt Naruto's tears on her right shoulder, and neck.

" Naruto…..why..are you… crying" Sakura asked, still breathing heavily.

" It's all my fault…. I forced you to come….there were probably other ways to get you to trust us… but this was all I could think of….I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Sakura."

" Is….that….was this…..all about? You… really are….an idiot." Sakura said making a small giggle.

Naruto lifted his face up, so it was about 2 inches from Sakura's face. Sakura got her hands, and cupped Naruto's face.

" Naruto….I already… trust you… and everyone… with all.. my heart… you are my….. closest friends." Sakura said smiling, blushing a little bit.

" But I'm sure….. you want to… know something else…. Besides my….trust" Sakura said letting go of Naruto's face.

Naruto sat down on a chair next to Sakura.

" Yea…Please tell what's going on with you." Naruto asked.

Sakura's face turned serious, still panting.

" I can't tell you." Sakura said.

" Why can't you tell me…is someone blackmailing you or hurting you!" Naruto asked.

" I can't tell you… because… I'm not even…. sure what's going on. I feel like….. I've forgotten something….. important from…. my past memories. Ever since we….. came back from our mission, I've ….been getting these….weird vision dreams….and they… scare me…that's why…I don't … want to sleep….I can't…take the…. Fear anymore" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto didn't say anything, but he just grabbed Sakura's hand and thought to himself.

_When Sakura needs me the most, I can't do anything about it….what should I do?_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by door opening.

" Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said.

" It's time to find out what your dreams are telling you Sakura" Tsunade said while Inoichi was next to her.

**END OF CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5: Am 'I A Monster?

"…What…what do you mean…find out…what my dreams…are telling…me?" Sakura Asked.

" If you don't know what's going on Sakura, Inoichi will find out." Tsunade said.

Sakura was silent.

"Wait a minute Grandma Tsunade, maybe there's another way!" Naruto said.

" Naruto! Do you want Sakura to suffer more!" Tsunade asked yelling.

Naruto stuttered , and fell silent.

" Listen, I know this bothers you, but for Sakura's sake, we must find out what's going on, you understand?" Tsunade said.

"Yes." Naruto said.

" Sakura, this is your choice, what's it going to be?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura took a moment to think.

"… Fine, I'll do it." Sakura said tiredly.

" Ok then, we'll transfer you to the Intel chamber, Naruto, I want you to carry Sakura to the chamber, and Inoichi, get everything prepared." Tsunade said demanding them.

" Yes, mamn" Inoichi said before he disappeared.

" Wait, we can't do that mind thingy here?" Naruto asked.

" No Naruto, Inoichi needs to focus so much chakra into the jutsu, and the chamber will make Sakura's mind open, so it will be more easier, now hurry up!" Tsunade Said.

" Ok ok, I'm going, sheesh." Naruto said, picking up Sakura.

"_Sakura is getting weaker…. She can barely open her eyelids…..I'm so sorry Sakura!"Naruto thought to himself._

Tsunade starts to lead Naruto to the Intel chamber. After a few minutes, they finally reached to the Intel chamber.

" Inoichi, is everything ready?" Tsunade asked.

" Yes My Lady, everything is prepared." Inoichi Said.

" Whoa, this place is cool." Naruto said.

" Naruto, stop fooling around, and get Sakura over here." Tsunade said.

" C-Coming!" Naruto said rushing towards Tsunade and Inoichi, but still being careful with Sakura.

" Ok Inoichi, you may start." Tsunade said.

" Right, Ok Naruto place Sakura into this machine" Inoichi Said.

Naruto placed Sakura in it, and the machine closed, leaving her head only to be visible.

" Uh… What is this?" Naruto Asked.

" It's a mind reading amplification technique. It is use to amplify the mind reading technique. When this machine starts up, one person, me, will place his hand on the target, while others may help out by placing their hands on the seals that are connected to the machine, focusing their chakra into it."

" Ohhhhhhh, yea, I knew that!" Naruto said.

"_Knew that? I had no idea we even had a machine like this!" Naruto said in his mind._

" Well enough explanation, let's begin, are you three ready?" Inoichi said to the three shinobi who were going to back him up.

" Yes Sir." The three shinobi said.

" Alright."

" Ninja Art: Mind Reading Jutsu!" Inoichi Said.

Sakura completely fell unconscious.

" Lady Tsunade, what information would you like me to extract?" Inoichi said, still focusing on the jutsu.

" Her Childhood memories, she said that she always get these visions in her dreams from her past, I'm sure if we found out what truly happened in her childhood, we could figure out what's going on." Tsunade said.

" Alright." Inoichi said.

Inoichi is now in Sakura's Mind.

" Ok her memories should be around here somewhere, ah, there it is, now to get the information…what the…..it can't be!" Inoichi said in Sakura's mind.

" Lady Tsunade, it seems somebody, sealed away her memories!" Inoichi said.

" What! Sealed them!" Tsunade said in shock.

" How the heck do you seal away memories!" Naruto said.

" This seal appears to be an old seal, from years ago, but not so long ago." Inoichi said.

" Can you break the seal?" Tsunade asked.

" No, it's way to strong, I'm sorry, should I stop the jutsu?" Inoichi asked.

" No, if you can't get the information from her memories, then can you try to get something from her dreams to get a clue on what's going on!" Tsunade asked.

" I can try." Inoichi said.

While Inoichi is searching for Sakura's dreams, Sakura is being disturbed by the voice again.

" _Murderer…." The voice said._

_Get out of my head will ya? Your freaking annoying!_

" _Hahahaha…what…are you going to kill me too?" The voice said._

_Argh! Instead of being annoying, can you answer some of my question?_

"_Yes?"_

_What happened when I was a child? Who am' I anyway?_

" _I can only tell you one thing…. You weren't born in the Leaf Village" _

_What! That's a lie, my mother told me I was born here an-_

" _Well she lied to you! She's not even your real mother!" The voice interrupted._

_What?_

" _I told you before…you killed your own two parents! Hhahahaha" The voice said showing a small vision of Sakura when she was little, looking at her hands that were covered in blood._

"_No….No that's a lie! That-that can't be true….It can't be!" Sakura Yelled._

Sakura is mumbling to herself in her sleep. Tsunade noticed it, being cautious.

" _You're a monster Sakura….hahaha…a demon…HAHAHAHAHAHA….A TRUE KILLER!" The voice laughed out loud!_

" No….no…no.." Sakura is mumbling.

" Hey grandma tsunade, Sakura is-" Naruto said, being interrupted.

" I know Naruto….Be ready if worst comes to worst." Tsunade said being cautious.

"No…Stop..I'm not…a monster…shut up…..SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Sakura yelled being surrounded by massive amount of chakra. Different chakra.

The chakra was so strong, that it blasted away Inoichi and the machine and Everything!

" What…in the…world..is this?" Tsunade said being pushed by the chakra pressure.

The chakra kept getting stronger, and as it did a mark appeared on her forehead.

A Crescent Moon Shaped Mark.

" What-what's ….going on?" Naruto said fighting the chakra pressure.

_Sakura….I won't let you suffer anymore!_

Naruto starts rushing towards Sakura!


	6. Chapter 6: The Bet We Made Together

Naruto Is fighting the chakra pressure to get to Sakura!

" Sakura!... Sakura!" Naruto yells.

Sakura looks to be unconscious, but her chakra keeps getting stronger, without her knowing it.

The chakra is so strong that, it starts to cut up Naruto.

" Naruto! Get back! It's dangerous!" Tsunade y elled.

Naruto refuses, and keeps trying.

" _What's happened to Sakura! What's that mark on her forehead!" Naruto said in his head._

He noticed that something was adding to the mark.

A vine shaped mark appeared. It came around her crescent moon mark, all the way down to her jaw.

Like if it was trapping her power. Sealing it away.

Automatically, her power was sealed away. The room was silent. Everyone was in complete shock.

Sakura awoke from being unconscious .

"…. What…what happened?" Sakura said very weakly, looking around the room.

Nobody answered because they had no idea how to explain it to her.

Her mark disappeared, though she didn't notice.

Sakura tried to get up. She took two little steps, and fell down. Her body did not have the strength anymore. She knew it was her who did the damages.

"…..I'm….I'm so sorry..." Sakura said crying.

When she said that, Naruto immediately picked her up, and went to the door.

" I'm taking her to the hospital" Naruto said before he left.

Naruto quickly left the room, and made it to the hospital very fast. Naruto didn't explain anything to the doctors, so they just put Sakura in a bed and made her some tea, which had a sleeping pill in it, but she didn't noticed it. After a few minutes, the pill is taking affect, but Sakura kept fighting it. It is about 7pm. Sakura seems to be getting a fever now.

" Sakura please rest." Naruto pleaded.

" That's the only thing I can say to you now….so…so please rest." Naruto said.

" Look..I-I'll stay with you til you wake up, trust me." Naruto said.

" You…you can't….cause….the visiting hours… are almost….. over" Sakura said tiredly.

" I don't care! I'll stay!" Naruto said.

" Hmph…..you..wanna bet?" Sakura said trying to make Naruto worry less.

" If that's what's going to take to get you to rest…then fine." Naruto said.

"Ok….if…you don't….stay till….I wake up….then….you..have to….treat me…to ramen….for a month…whenever… I want.." Sakura said.

Naruto chuckled.

" And if I do stay till you wake up, which I will, then you'll have to go on a real date with me for a whole day!" Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura giggled.

" Fine….well then….Let the…bet begin." Sakura said as she started to doze off.

Sakura quickly fell asleep. Naruto grabbed her hand.

" I'll be here….waiting for you" Naruto said looking at Sakura's sleeping face.

None of them realized that Tsunade was hearing them behind the door.

" Ah, excuse me nurse" Tsunade said to the nurse.

" Yes" The nurse asked.

" There is a boy in there, visiting his girlfriend who is very sick, and he won't come out, so I was wondering if you'll let him stay there until she awakes."

" Uh, well.." The nurse mumbled.

" Please let him, they made a bet with each other, and I want the boy to win, So, please."

The nurse giggled.

" Sure, he can stay in there as long as he wants." The nurse said.

" Thank-you" Tsunade said.


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Awake

The Sun's light shines through the window, of Sakura's resting room. As the light shines on Sakura's face, she starts to wake up. When she wakes up, she is looking at the ceiling, thinking to herself.

_Ugh, looks like I'm still at the hospital….I feel energized now, It's hard to believe that only one night of rest can get me this energized. Oh, who's hand am I holding?_

Sakura turns her head, realizing that Naruto was there, with his head on her bed, sleeping, still holding Sakura's hand.

Sakura smiled at the sleeping Naruto, and giggled.

_Hehe, so, it looks like Naruto won the bet._

…_._

_For some reason, I'm happy that he won…_

Sakura slowly let go of Naruto's hand, and sat up on her bed, stretching.

" Naruto, hey Naruto get up, It's morning." Sakura said, while patting him on his shoulder gently.

Naruto slowly starts to wake up, mumbling .

Then he lifted up his head, looking at Sakura, but his eyesight is a little blurry.

" Looks like you won, Naruto." Sakura said with a cute smile.

Naruto eyesight cleared up, and right when he noticed Sakura was up and talking, he immediately hugged Sakura. His eyes start to tear up, because he was so happy.

" Naruto, why are you crying?" Sakura asked while hugging Naruto back.

" Your finally awake." Naruto said.

" Huh?" Sakura wondered.

" I was starting to think , that you weren't going to wake up." Naruto said.

Naruto finally let go of Sakura, and sat back down.

" You were sleeping for a very long time." Naruto said smiling.

" Huh? How long was I asleep?" Sakura asked, hoping it was only 2 days.

" Mmm… lets see…. You slept for a week." Naruto said bluntly.

It was silent for a moment.

" EH! A WEEK?" Sakura yelled.

" Yep" Naruto said still with a smile on his face.

" So, that's how long you've been here with me? I'm sorry for troubling you." Sakura said sincerely.

" No, don't be, I should thank-you. In this whole week, I barely figured out what I was going to do for our date. If we hadn't bet, then I would of just taking you out to eat some ramen." Naruto said.

Sakura giggled.

" So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

" It's a secret." Naruto said.

" Aww come on, tell me." Sakura said, being curious.

" Nope, It's a surprise." Naruto said.

" Fine then, have it your way." Sakura said with a smile.

Sakura starts to move out of her bed.

" What are you doing Sakura?" Naruto Asked.

" If I've been sleeping for a whole week, then my legs must be still sleeping." Sakura said, ready to stand up.

" Ok Here I Go." Sakura said standing up.

When she took two steps forward, she was beginning to fall, but Naruto caught. Both of their faces were so close to each other, that it looked like they were going to KISS.

" Uh! Sorry, I guess I have to wait till I can feel my legs." Sakura said blushing, looking away from Naruto.

" Uh! But Wouldn't it be faster if you try to start walking now though? I can help you." Naruto said blushing, looking away also.

" Ok, the faster I can walk, the faster I can go on the date." Sakura said.

So Naruto helps Sakura by putting his left arm over her waist, and putting Sakura's right arm over his neck. They start off slowly, then Sakura began to have feeling in her legs. They only walked inside the room. Finally Sakura began to walk by herself.

" Yes I can feel my legs now, thank-you Naruto!" Sakura said hopping around.

" Aw, it was nothing." Naruto said doing that nose thing he always does.

Sakura starts putting her boots on.

" Well I guess I should go home now, and get ready for our date" Sakura said.

" Uh, what about the doctors, shouldn't you get a check up first?" Naruto Said.

" I'm sure I'm fine, I'm just going to tell them that I'm alright, and they should let me check out." Sakura assured him.

" Well, um, can I walk you home, I mean to make sure your ok." Naruto said, blushing a little.

" Ok!" Sakura said.

Both of them walked out of the room, and told the doctors that Sakura is ok. Then both leave the hospital, and head for Sakura's house. They finally made it their to Sakura's house.

" Um, Naruto , before you leave, um, what should I wear?" Sakura asked, blushing.

" Um, well, to be honest with you, um… I would like to see you in casual clothes but….BEING CUTER THAN YOU USUALLY ARE!" Naruto said, blushing.

" Uh, um, ok, uh, thanks, uh, when are you going to pick me up?" Sakura asked.

" Uh, can I say in three hours from now? It's just that I have no idea what to wear, and I was thinking of asking kiba, or someone, hehe" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura giggled.

" That's enough time for me too. I have no idea what to wear either, so I was thinking of asking Ino, hehe" Sakura said.

" So since it's 8am right now, that means I'll pick you up at 11am, ok?" Naruto said.

" Ok,well then, see-ya." Sakura said.

" Ya, bye." Naruto said leaving.

When Sakura closed the door, Naruto danced in happiness.

" OH YEAH, UH-HUH, ALRIGHHTTTTTT! CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH SAKURA! I GOT TO FIND KIBA FAST!" Naruto said happily.

Sakura was acting the same as Naruto.

" OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I GOTTA CALL INO!" Sakura said happily.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Thanks for reading Past Memories! This chapter I thought it should be cute!**

**Sorry for making you all wait!**

**Chapter 8 will be coming soon! **

**Oh!**

**And Thank-you For Supporting me!**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8: HELP!

Naruto is running around the village.

" Where the heck is Kiba!" Naruto said, still running.

Naruto is still looking for him, meanwhile Sakura is calling Ino.

" Hello?" Ino said over the phone.

" Ino, it's me Sakura!," Sakura said.

" Sakura? What do you want, I'm sort of busy here at the flower shop." Ino said.

" Well, um, I kind of need you to help me a bit." Sakura said.

" With what?" Ino asked.

" Um, with, um… a date" Sakurasaid lowering her voice.

" Huh? I didn't hear you, speak up." Ino Said.

" A date." Sakura said, still keeping her voice low.

" What? When I say speak up, I mean SPEAK UP, NOW SAY IT AGAIN" Ino said, getting irritated.

" ARRGH, I NEED SOME ADVICE FOR A DATE THAT I'M GOING ON!" Sakura yelled.

_Click._

" Huh? Ino are you there?" Sakura said.

Ino comes bursting through Sakura's door, holding two big suit cases.

" Well why didn't you say so sooner, Ino is here to help!" Ino said.

Meanwhile, Naruto is at the training ground, sitting on a tree, tired of looking for Kiba.

" Where are you Kiba, I need some advice." Naruto said sighing.

Then Naruto heard a large boom sound around the training ground, and notice Kiba and Akamaru training.

" Ah, There he is." Naruto said running towards Kiba.

" Kiba, Hey, Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

" What do you want Naruto, Can't you see that me and Akamaru are training." Kiba said.

" I know, but I need your help." Naruto said.

" No" Kiba said.

" WHAT! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND DOESN'T HELP ANOTHER FRIEND!" Naruto said.

" Knowing you, you probably want me to help you with something stupid, right Akamaru?" Kiba said.

" Bark" Akamaru said.

"Argh, you little…. Fine, I don't need your help, I'll figure out what I'm gonna do with my date on my own" Naruto said walking away.

" Wait, did he say date?" Kiba said talking to Akamaru.

. . .

" NARUTO YOU SLY DOG, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER, KIBA IS HERE TO HELP!" Kiba said grabbing Naruto by his collar, and running to Naruto's House.

Meanwhile, Sakura is explaining to Ino about how she doesn't know what to wear.

" Don't worry Sakura, I brought a lot of clothes with me in this suit case." Ino said holding up the case.

" Then what's in that case?" Sakura asked pointing at the second case.

" Oh that case just has a lot of accessories, and make-up, and stuff." Ino said.

" _That's a lot of stuff, just where did she get this stuff from?" Sakura said thinking to herself._

" Ok, so you said you wanted to wear something casual, but cute right?" Ino said.

" Yep" Sakura said.

" Mmm, Oh, Then this would be perfect for you!" Ino said, looking in the case.

Meanwhile, Naruto is explaining to Kiba how he doesn't know what to wear.

" Something casual, but goodlooking….mmmm" Kiba said looking at Naruto.

" I think I might have something that will work for you." Kiba said.

" Thanks Kiba." Naruto said.

" No problem, I'm glad to help." Kiba said leaving.

" _Yeah right, you didn't even wanna help me in the first place." Naruto said in his mind._

" I'll be back to get the stuff, you just wait." Kiba said, as he left.

" Yeah." Naruto said.

" _I can't wait for this date, just me and Sakura, alone…." Naruto said in his mind._

" WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING, STOP THINKING LIKE A PERV NARUTO!" Naruto yelled to himself.

**Sorry I Took forever!**

**I used "meanwhile" A lot on this chapter!**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it!  
Chapter 9 coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ready To Go

" Um Ino, are you sure this is ok?" Sakura asked, being worried about her outfit.

" Would you stop worrying? It's fine, in fact, it looks better than I imagined!" Ino said honestly.

" If you say so." Sakura said.

" Good, and you don't have to ask about your shoes, I already know what you're going to wear!" Ino said with confidence.

**Meanwhile, Kiba came back with the clothes, and Naruto is questioning if it's ok.**

" Kiba are you really sure this looks good on me?" Naruto asked.

" Dude you look great; you actually surprised me." Kiba said.

" What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

" Oh, well, Before I came here, I was sort of, doubting on how you were gonna look. Hehe, I thought you were gonna look lame! Hahaha!" Kiba said laughing, and scratching the back of his head

" _Wow, That's nice thought. Thanks for 'having hopes for me' Kiba!" Naruto said in his mind._

" Oh, now that I think about it, who are you going on a date with?" Kiba asked.

" Uhh, I don't if I should tell you." Naruto said blushing.

" Aw come on! You can tell me! Look, I won't judge you!" Kiba said smiling.

" Fine, I'm going on a date with… Sakura!" Naruto said blushing.

**. . .**

" WHAT THE HELL! YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH SAKURA!" Kiba yelled.

**Meanwhile . . .**

" WHAT THE HELL! YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH NARUTO!" Ino yelled.

" Hey! You said that you were not gonna freak out!" Sakura said blushing.

" Sorry Sakura, you just surprised me. I never thought that you were going to go out with Naruto." Ino said.

Sakura just sighed.

" But… There has to be a reason why your going on a date with him." Ino said curiously.

" We made a bet and I lost… But to be honest, I really wanted to go on a date with him. Ever since he came back to the village, I've been feeling something for him….. and that's basically it!" Sakura said smiling.

**Meanwhile . . . (Again)**

" I've always felt something for Sakura. Ever since I first layed my eyes on her. However, she has a crush on Sasuke, as you know. Sometimes I would try to forget about winning her heart, but I failed at that many times. This date… means a lot to me. And that's it!" Naruto said smiling.

Kiba just smiled at him.

" Well, Naruto, Your not the type to give up, and I actually think that you can win Sakura's heart!" Kiba said smiling.

Naruto just chuckled and smiled at him.

" Well, come on, it's almost time to pick up your date." Kiba said going towards the door.

" Oh yeah! Man, time goes by fast!" Naruto said going out the door.

**Meanwhile . . . (Yet again)**

" You ready Sakura!" Ino asked.

" I'm kinda nervous, but ya, I'm ready!" Sakura said with confidence.

" Don't worry, I'm sure it will go well." Ino said.

" Your right." Sakura said, having hope in Ino's words.

" Now he should be coming in 10 minutes." Ino said.

**Meanwhile . . . ( -_-)**

" Ok Naruto, Sakura's door is just a few steps away, It's all up to you now, good luck." Kiba said, while he left.

" Thanks Kiba!" Naruto yelled out to him before he left.

Naruto starts getting ready to knock on Sakura's door.

Ino manages to get out of Sakura's house through her window, without having Naruto to notice.

" _Ok Naruto, here we go!" Naruto said, talking to himself._

Naruto starts to knock on the door.

When Sakura opened the door, Naruto was staring at her. Sakura was looking beautiful. She wore a skirt that went above her knee, but wasn't a miniskirt, and also wore a cute pinkish reddish shirt and wore scandals, that the straps almost went up to her knee, and the heel was the same height as her regular boots.

Naruto wasn't the only one staring. Sakura was staring at the handsome Naruto. He was wearing black pants that were kinda like skinny jeans but not really, and he wore a dark blue T-shirt that was tight, so you can see the outline of his muscle, but you really couldn't see them, because he was wearing an orange hoodie sweater.

Sakura was the first to realize that she was staring.

" Um, wow Naruto, you really look good." Sakura said blushing.

" Uh, ahem, uh, thanks, you really look good yourself." Naruto said blushing.

" Thanks." Sakura said.

" Hehe, well shall we go?" Naruto said, giving a little chuckle.

" Yep." Sakura said.

And so, the date has begun. Both Naruto and Sakura start to head out of the village. But neither of them notice that Hinata was hiding, and looking at them.

" _Naruto looks really handsome, but why is he with Sakura? Where are they going? Should I follow the- NO HINATA! You can't do that to them, even though I'm curious, I can't Spy on them!" Hinata said in her mind._

Hinata sighs, and walks away. Wondering about Naruto and Sakura.

**End Of Chapter!**

**Well, Yet Again I Use "Meanwhile" a lot.**

**I tried Making this a little interesting! And ya.**

**Please keep looking forward to new chapters of Past Memories.**

**I'm trying to do My Best! And Thanks!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10: Stupid Fireworks!

" So Naruto, Where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously.

" You'll see once we get there" Naruto said.

" Oh Come on, just a hint" Sakura said.

" Fine, It's a really fun place that's having a special event today." Naruto said.

" Ah, Now I'm really curious" Sakura said.

While both of them are walking to the _" Special Place"_ There is an awkward silence between Naruto and Sakura.

. . .

" _Oh Man, I hope Sakura isn't mad. Maybe I should Tell her, but if I do, it will ruin the surprise. Ugh, this is so awkward." Naruto said in his mind._

" _I wonder where we are going. What special event is going on? Ugh, I wanna know! I'm so curious, and this awkward silence isn't helping at all. Come on Naruto talk already!" Sakura said in her mind._

Both of them continue to be silent until they spot a wolf. The Wolf was white and black.

" That's weird, whats a wolf doing here?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura noticed that it had some kind of collar around it's neck.

" _Why does that wolf look familiar to me?" Sakura asked in her mind._

The Wolf left.

" Well that was weird, wasn't it?" Naruto said.

"… Yea" Sakura said.

" Well, come on, we're almost there!" Naruto said.

Both continue walking and as they get closer to the place, Naruto spots the place.

" Oh! There it is!" Naruto said holding Sakura's hand and pulling her to run with him.

" Ta-Da!" Naruto said.

Sakura is shocked. The place was beautiful. Naruto took her to a Cherry Blossom Festival. The festival was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom trees, filled with happy people playing games, and having a good time.

" Do you like it?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto, this is amazing!" Sakura said.

" I wanted to take you somewhere awesome, and the festival just so happened to be here." Naruto said.

" Well, this is very awesome Naruto, Thank-you!" Sakura said smiling.

" Aw, it was nothing, well lets go have fun!" Naruto said blushing and smiling.

Both Of Them start making their way into the festival.

They start playing games and eating snacks. Both Naruto and Sakura are having a good time but before they realized it, it was already 8:30 pm.

" Naruto, where are we going now?" Sakura asked smiling.

" Well, the best part of the festival is about to start, I figured you should have a decent seat." Naruto said grabbing Sakura's hand.

Naruto took Sakura to another part of the festival. They climb these stairs and found a bench where it had a wonderful view of the night sky. Both are seating pretty close to each other.

" So, how did you like today?" Naruto asked.

" This day was definitely the best one I ever had. I had so much fun. Thank-you again, Naruto." Sakura said honestly.

" Mine too. I never had this much fun with anyone before, and I'm glad I got to spend time with you." Naruto said honestly.

Both of them just gaze at each other. There heads start getting close to each other! Are they Gonna KISS!

Naruto and Sakura are 1 inch away from kissing, when suddenly fireworks started, interrupting they're business.

Naruto and Sakura start blushing and move away from each other. Both look away from each other and start gazing at the fireworks.

" _Stupid Fireworks!" Naruto said in his mind._

" _Stupid Fireworks!" Sakura said in her mind._


	11. Chapter 11: Learning The Truth

By the time the fireworks ended, it was about 8:30 pm.

Naruto and Sakura were already on they're way back to the village. It was a beautiful night. Besides the moonlit night, it was awkward between Naruto and Sakura.

" _Oh my gosh, I think I'm still red! I can't stop thinking of what might of happened back there!" Sakura thought in her mind._

" _Oh Man! I hope she isn't mad!" Naruto said in his mind._

Both were so busy thinking of what might of happened , they didn't notice that they were already in the village, until Sakura noticed.

" Oh, we're here" Sakura said, breaking the awkward silence.

" Oh Yeah, well, I'll walk you to your house" Naruto said.

" Well, if you want" Sakura said.

Both start to walk to Sakura's house. It was pretty closer than Naruto thought.

" Umm, Thanks for Today Naruto, I Really had fun." Sakura said, standing outside her house.

" No Problem, I Had fun too, You know, maybe we should do something again, just the two of us" Naruto said blushing.

" Yeah, we should" Sakura said blushing.

" Well, have a good sleep, see you tomorrow" Naruto said, while leaving.

" Ya see you tomorrow" Sakura said, as she was about to go inside, but stopped and turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out.

Right when Naruto turned around, Sakura gave him A Big Hug! Naruto was so surprised. Still hugging him Sakura Said, " I Know you and everyone else is worried about me, but I'm ok, really Iam" Sakura said while letting go of him.

" Well, Goodnight " Sakura said as she started to head inside her house.

When Sakura left Naruto Was blushing.

"Sakura, Hugged me….. SAKURA HUGGED ME! AND WE ALMOST KISSED!"

. . .

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled out, running towards his apartment.

Meanwhile, Sakura is in her house thinking about the date.

" _I Wonder what might of become of us if we kissed" Sakura thought._

" Come On Sakura, you and Naruto are only friends" Sakura said to herself.

" Come to think of it, where's mom?" Sakura questioned. She starts heading upstairs, to see if there's a note or something.

When she entered her room, she noticed there was a small box, and a letter next to it, on her desk.

" What's This?" Sakura asked herself, as she approached the mysterious box, and letter.

Sakura grabbed the letter and read:

_The item in the box will give you the truth about you. Then after that it's up to you whether you want to stay in the village, or leave it._

" The truth?" Sakura said.

She turned her head at the box. She hesitated, but still opened it. Inside the box, was a beautiful choker necklace. The pendant was shaped as the moon. She lifted the choker.

" Why does this look familiar?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, the choker starts glowing and floating. Then it quickly attached itself to Sakura's neck.

Sakura Is struggling to get out of it's clutches.

" _Ugh, what is this thing! I got to get it o-" Sakura thought, but being interrupted by the control of the choker._

The choker seemed to be showing Sakura images of her childhood. Because of the choker controlling her, she fell on her bed, and is not able to move, but she is conscious.

" _Uh, I-I Can't move! These images, it's like my brain is absorbing so much memory all at once! I-I know what these images are, their my memories!" Sakura said to herself._

Minutes went by, and finally, she learned the truth. Sakura, is still on her bed, shocked and happy.

" Heh, so that's it." Sakura said smiling. She stands up, and goes to the mirror, and smiles gently, then her smile turned to a sad face.

She grabs the letter, and looks it over again.

" Your writing always sucked you know" Sakura said.

Sakura starts changing her clothes, to her ninja clothes. She gets all her tools ready. And before she was going to leave, she took one last glance at the picture team 7 took.

" _Sorry Naruto, Thank-you for everything, I owe you for everything, But now It's my turn to leave" Sakura said in her mind._

Already at the main gate of the village, Sakura turned around.

" _Goodbye everyone, and thank-you, take care of the village, I hope all of you become stronger." Sakura said, while getting a flashback of everyone that she had a bond with._

And just like that, Sakura was gone. Sakura left into the darkness of the night.

The only question is, where is she going?

**End Of Chapter!**

**Sorry Everyone!**

**I took forever, again.**

**I barely had time to finish this chapter! Hope you keep on supporting me!**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparing

Naruto woked up by the sound of hard knocking.

" _What the hell, who the heck would wake me up this early in the morning? Its supposed to be my free day today." Naruto thought. He glanced at his clock that said _11:00 am.

" _Well, It's still early for me!" He said in his mind._

Naruto opened the _door. It was Lee._

" Bushy Brow? What the heck do you want?" Naruto said rubbing his eye.

" Naruto it's very urgent! Lady Hokage needs to see you right away!" Lee said upsettingly.

" Grandma Tsunade? What does that old hag-"

" It's Sakura!" Lee Interrupted.

" Apparently, Sakura has gone MISSING!" Lee Said panicky.

" What!" Naruto said.

**Meanwhile, Tsunade Is in her office thinking.**

" _Sakura…what happened to you? Did you leave the village on your own free will, or did someone do some kind of mind control over you-"_

Interrupting Lady Tsunade, Naruto And Lee busted through the door!

" Grandma Tsunade! What happened to Sakura!" Naruto asked loudly.

" Come down and be patient first, then I'll tell you." Tsunade said calmly.

" THERE'S NO TIME TO BE CALM AND PATIENT, WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO SAKURA, WHAT IF SHE GOT KIDNAPPED, WHAT IF-"

" NARUTO! SHUT THE HELL UPPPP!" Tsunade yelled, while punching naruto on the face, making him go through the wall, And being unconscious.

" Lee, when Naruto regains consciousness, tell him to meet me on the roof, and I also want you to be there as well."

" Y-Yes Ma-am." Lee said, while Lady Tsunade walks away.

**A Few minutes go by.**

**Naruto wakes up yelling.**

" HEY YOU OLD HAG! THAT HURT-Huh? Where'd she go?"

" Oh, Naruto, your up, that was quick." Lee said while doing push-ups.

" Lee? What happened?" Naruto asked, looking at Lee with a weird face.

" Oh, Well, Lady Tsunade knocked you out, and told me to wait for you to wake up." Lee Said, while doing his 786th push-up, And, of course, continuing on.

" THE HELL! THAT BIG-BOOBED BITC-"

" And she also said that she wants me and you to meet her at the rooftop." Lee said interrupting Naruto.

" What For?" Naruto asked.

" I Don't Know, maybe to have a meeting or something, in any case, lets get going." Lee said.

" Right" Naruto said.

Both Naruto, and Lee, head out. When they arrived at the rooftop, Everyone was there.

Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Akamaru, And Sai. They were all in a kneeling position, as if they were going to get orders from Lady Tsunade.

" Ah, Naruto, so your finally awake" Tsunade said.

" Wh-Whats going on?" Naruto Asked.

" Were going to get Sakura back!" Tsunade said.

Naruto Smiled.

" Huh, Now that's what I Like to hear" Naruto said back.

" First Naruto, Lee, Get to your kneeling position so I may explain." Tsunade order.

Naruto and Lee obediently did as ordered.

" You all probably know why I summoned you here…

Your mission is to get Sakura back! In the past, we failed of rescuing a comrade…

But not again! I don't know if Sakura left on her own, or was being controlled by someone, But I WILL NOT ALLOW ANOTHER SHINOBI FROM THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE BECOME A ROGUE NINJA! If we are dealing with an enemy, you are to eliminate the enemy…but,

If Sakura left on her own free will, you are to make your own decision on what to do with her." Tsunade pause for a short moment.

" Everyone here is to check out the situation, and remember to report back. The team captain of this mission will… Shikamaru." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru didn't say anything.

" Shikamaru, I know being captain brings back a lot of harsh memories in the past, you failed to bring Sasuke back." Tsunade said.

Everyone took a moment to think back at there memories.

" But, you are now more stronger, and wiser, And I believe you can do it!" Tsunade said.

Shikamaru paused for a second, then he smiled.

" Alright, this time I will not fail you, Lady Hokage." Shikamaru said.

" Then I leave the rest in your hands." Tsunade said, the walked away.

Shikamaru stood up and went up front.

" Everyone meet at the front gate in one hour, everyone must be prepared!" Shikamaru said.

" Right!" Everyone said, and disappeared.

" _Sakura…_

_No matter what, I will get you back! I won't let you disappear from me like Sasuke did .I WILL GET YOU BACK!" Naruto thought in his mind, while going to his apartment to get ready._

Naruto is determined to get Sakura back! The only thing that gets everyone asking, is…

Was Sakura being controlled, or did she leave on her own like Sasuke?

**End Of Chapter!**

**Thank-You For Reading!**

**Things are going to Get better!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Dumpling Shop?

Naruto is getting his things ready. Packing: Kunai knives, shuriken, scrolls, and all that stuff. While putting his headband on, he noticed the pictue that Team 7 took. Naruto is thinking about the memories spent with Sakura and Sasuke, and Kakashi.

**NOTE: This Part is What They Said In The Past: (Try To read this while listening to 'Sadness And Sorrow' Piano ver.)**

___ " Don't underestimate Me! I don't quit and I don't run away! Someday Im Gonna become Hokage One Day!" ~_

___ " You Pass… You are the first group I've ever passed….Ok SQUAD 7 STARTS THEIR 1__ST__ MISSION TOMORROW!" Kakashi said._

___ "SASUKE! YOU THINK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE!" Young Naruto said. _

" _It's because it's true." Young Sasuke said. " Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong!" Sasuke said._

___" Naruto…this is a once in a lifetime request…bring Sasuke back!...Please" Young Sakura Said._

" _Sorry Naruto… I guess you have to wait for me a little longer…but… I promise I won't be dead weight next time." Young Sakura said._

**NOTE: We are Back to the STORY!**

" _Sakura…._

Alright! Lets go Naruto!" Naruto said to himself.

By the time he got there, everyone was already there.

Shikamaru looked at him. " Are you ready?"

" Ready as I'll ever be." Naruto said.

" Alright, Now let's get started everyone!" Shikamaru ordered.

Everyone got his attention.

" I will now put you guys in positions." He said.

" Up in front, Kiba and Akamaru, behind them on the left side, Hinata, behind them on the right, shino… you guys will scout out the place."

" Right!" The three said.

" Behind them, Tenten, Sai, Naruto."

" Right!" They Said.

" Behind them on the left, lee."

" Right!" Lee Said.

" On The right, Choji."

"And I'll be behind you guys in the middle, And Neji will be the one back of me."

" Right!" Neji said.

**( Just imagine the song, 'Shippuden' Starting Right Now!)**

" Are there any questions?" Shikamaru asked.

Nobody said anything.

" Alright…Then let me say one last thing before we go."

" On This mission, we will probably end up fighting an enemy… And if Sakura wasn't taken by force, there's gotta be a reason for it…Some of you were here on the attempt to bring Sasuke Back….we failed…but not THIS TIME… If we are dealing with an enemy… we will stop them…. And we will rescue Sakura…We all grew up together… and have gotten more powerful, and more wiser… we have the will of fire…so lets make this mission a success!" Shikamaru said.

" YEAHHH!" Everyone Said!

" YEAHHH LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" Lee yelled with fire in his eyes.

Everyone was ready to go, until shikamaru stopped them.

" Oh, and one other thing… You guys aren't allowed to die." He said.

Everyone just smiled. Shikamaru Smiled back.

" Alright, Lets go." Shikamaru Said.

And just like that, everyone took off.

**They quickly passed the border of the leaf village.**

While they are jumping through the trees, shikamaru asked Hinata and neji.

" Hinata, Neji, you guys see anything from our distance?"

" No…sorry" Hinata said.

" It's a negative for me as well." Neji said.

" Kiba, got a scent yet?" Shikamaru asked.

" Nope sorry, how about you Akamaru?" Kiba said.

Akamaru just wimpered.

" Akamaru can't sniff anything either." Kiba said.

…

" Wait, I caught her scent!" Kiba said, while Akamaru barked.

" REALLY KIBA!" Naruto said excitingly.

" Yea, just up ahead, her scent is really strong there." Kiba said.

" Alright, lets pick up the pace now everyone" Shikamaru ordered.

" Right!" Everyone answered.

**When they arrived at the destination, they didn't suspect it will be a Dumpling shop.**

" Are you sure your nose isn't tricking you kiba?" Ino Said.

" Shut up, there's no way my nose will lie to me! Right Akamaru!" Kiba said, while Akamaru answered back with a bark.

While Ino and Kiba keep 'barking' at each other choji wants to eat.

" Well, since we are here, might as well take a break, and eat, Right?" Choji insisted.

" CHOJI! WE ARE NOT HERE ON A PICNIC, WE ARE HERE TO GET SAKURA BACK!" Tenten yelled.

" Yea but since this place has Sakura's scent, we should go and ask the people who work here. Wouldn't that be the best thing we can do right now?" Choji answered back.

Since tenten is stubborn, she and choji are now bickering.

Then a little old lady, comes up to Shikamaru, who, which was also with, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Neji, Hinata, and Sai.

" How may I help you?" She said.

" Excuse me have you seen a girl with pink hair and green eyes?" Shikamaru asked.

" SHE LOOKS LIKE THIS!" Naruto butts in, showing a picture of Sakura to the Lady.

" Mmm…Oh yes! She came by yesterday." She answered.

" SHE DID! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE WENT? WAS SHE BEING CONTROLLED?" Naruto Asked rapidly.

" Naruto Calm Down." Neji said.

" She did not look like she was being controlled, or anything like that. She just came by, helped me out with things, ate some of my dumplings, and left. She never told me where she was going though. I'm sorry." She said.

Naruto sighs, and says, " Thanks for the help lady, sorry to bother you."

But the picture that Naruto was holding, got carried away by the wind and fell where the old lady was standing.

She picked it up, read the back side of the picture that said: _Sakura Haruno~_,

And her face became shocked.

" Excuse me, but this Sakura girl, her last name is Haruno?" She Asked.

" Yes That's right." Naruto and shikamaru said.

" Oh my goodness, so the Harunos still live on!" She said.

" Harunos still live on? What are you talking about?" Lee asked.

" Don't tell me you never heard of the legends of the Great Haruno clan?" She asked.

" Legend?" They All say.

" Come inside, I will tell you the legend of the Harunos." She said.

**Legend? What kind of legend will this lady tell? Will this story be the reason why Sakura left?**

**End Of Chapter.**

**Thank-you Guys for supporting me!**

**Chapter 14 will be awesome!**

**Please Review!**

**And ya Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14: Legend Of The Harunos

" Please, Take a seat". The old lady said. Lee, Naruto, And Shikamaru sat at the kitchen table, Kiba, Neji, and Shino were just standing and leaning against the wall. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Choji sat at some of the seats that were just on the side. Everyone was around the old lady.

" So Old Lady, what's this about the 'Legend of the Harunos' and stuff? " Naruto asked.

" First of all, my name isn't old lady, Its Shizuka, But you may call me Grandma Shizuka" Shizuka said.

" My names Naruto Uzumaki, Nice to meet you!" Naruto said.

" And I'm Shikamaru Nara, And that's Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga , Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and his ninja dog Akamaru." Shikamaru said ,pointing at each person when he said each of their names.

" It's very nice to meet you all, and I assume your trying to look for this Sakura girl right?" Grandma Shizuka asked.

Everyone nodded.

" The Legendary Haruno Clan…" Grandma Shizuka sighed out.

"… I don't know the EXACT truth about them, but I heard so many similar stories about them…"

" The people of the Haruno clan were powerful people when it came to battling, but they were very caring to everything in there surroundings. They had a gift that no ninja had… nobody can steal it, not even the great sharingan of the Great Uchiha clan can copy it. They were very similar to Sound Ninjas. You see, they used their voice and their own taijutsu to stop their enemy. When they fought in hand to hand combat, it was as if as though they were dancing. They had a really smooth fighting style. I don't know about their voices but, I heard that, if you hear a Haruno sing, it's the most beautiful thing in the world. They use their voice for healing and battling." She said.

"So, what happened to them?" Naruto asked.

**( Try to imagine the song "sadness and sorrow" start about here)**

" An unfortunate tragedy happened. A large wolf-like demon, full of hatred, destroyed the Haruno clan. I don't know if it was a tailed beast or something else, but it killed everyone in the clan. Since the Haruno clan was isolated from villages and towns, no one came to save them. The leaders of the clan, mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, everyone had died that day." She said getting teary-eyed.

" How do you know this?" Shikamaru asked.

" I met a man from that clan that day. He was on the verge of death. I did my best to treat him, but it was no use. He told me what had happened, and how everything was like a nightmare, but on his last breath he said, that he believes that one day, the Haruno clan will live again, and will not be perished.

My village was the closest one to the clan. After the man died, I called everyone in my village for help. Once we arrived at the Clan, It was too late. The first thought that came to my mind was, the children of the leaders. They could have become great warriors. I've only seen them once in my life. They were so young and so full of life. I remember their big smiles. But they are gone. They didn't even get a chance to live their lives. On that day, that's what I thought. Everyone in my village was frightened, and so we fled. And my family and I moved here, in the land of fire. But now you showed me this picture of this girl, who happens to be a Haruno, and maybe, the man's wish could be true. Now I'am certain, that the Haruno clan is still standing." She said with a smile on her face at the end.

" Do you remember which land the Haruno clan is?" Shikamaru asked.

" I lived around the land of Sound, but the Haruno clan lived a lot further than me. I believe they had their own land, but I don't know if its still there today. It was called, The Land of Cherry Blossoms."

" ALRIGHT! THANKS A LOT GRANDMA SHIZUKA!" Naruto said happily.

" Yes, Thank-you, your story helped a lot, well then, we will be going now." Shikamaru said.

" Just a sec, if the Haruno Clan happens to still be here, will you notify me?" Shizuka asked.

" Of Course, well, take care now." Shikamaru said.

Everyone Left.

Grandma Shizuka walked outside of her front door.

" Stay safe, and may the spirits of the Harunos guide you on your journey." She said.

**Sorry I took forever…again**

**I had a tough time writing this one!**

**But I think, its pretty good.**

**Plus, I've been busy with school and stuff!**

**Please Review!**

**And ya, Love Ya Guys! **

**:D**


	15. Chapter 15: Let's Play TAG!

Everyone is running and jumping quickly on the trees.

" So Shikamaru, How the heck are we gonna find the Land of Cherry Blossoms?" Asked Naruto.

"We are going to the Land of Sound." Shikamaru said.

Everyone is bewildered.

"Are you crazy…?" Ino says, and then stops running.

"In case you haven't notice Shikamaru, We're not exactly friendly with the Sound Village." Ino said.

"You idiot, did I ever say we are going to the sound village?" Shikamaru replied.

"I'm saying that when we get to the Land of Sound, Kiba and Akamaru are going to try to sniff out Sakura-"

"But there's no guarantee it will work Shikamaru" Neji said, cutting off shikamaru

"I know that, but all we can do is this, all we need is a bit of evidence… Neji, I need you and Hinata to use your byakugan to scout the areas. Shino, I Need you to send your bugs to scout too."

Neji and hinata gave a nod.

" Understood" Shino said.

" Alright, let's keep going" Shikamaru said while the others follow him.

**After an hour has past , they finally reached the Land of Sound. They go deep into a forest and start scouting. Neji and Hinata Do not find anything but Shino has. Three of Shino's Bugs came back and seem to have found something interesting. **

" What did they find?" Shikamaru asked.

" A wolf" Shino said.

" A WOLF! THAT'S ALL YOUR STUPID BUGS FOUND! A WOLF!" Naruto yells out.

" SHUT UP NARUTO!" INO yelled and smacked him.

" Not just an Ordinary wolf…they said it seems to have some similarities to Sakura's Chakra, and that it's a bit bigger in size than most wolves." Shino added.

" Can you show us where it is Shino?" Shikamaru asked.

" Yes, It's this way" Shino said.

Everyone starts following him, till Shino stops them. And there it is. Drinking water from the Small stream. A big Full White Colored Wolf with Beautiful Blue eyes and a Red bandanna hanging on around its neck. Everyone is on Awe. Until the Wolf Starts sensing someone was near.

Just when the wolf was gonna go back to drinking the water, Naruto slips, and falls out of the tree.

" Naruto you idiot." Shikamaru thinks.

The wolf is taken by surprise and starts growling at Naruto, Getting ready to attack. He is slowly moving closer to Naruto.

" Uhhh, Nice Puppy, Its ok puppy-I'm not gonna hurt cha-" Naruto is saying.

Right when the wolf was going to attack, He stops. He had noticed the picture of Team 7 had fallen out. The wolf takes a good look at Sakura's face in the picture. Then he takes the picture in his mouth and runs away.

" Hey Wait! That's My Picture!" Naruto starts following the wolf.

The others begin to follow as well.

" Naruto don't lose sight of that wolf, It can probably lead us to Sakura!" Shikamaru yells out.

" Don't worry! I won't!" Naruto yells back.

The wolf quickly Jumps on a high rock, and swings its butt side to side towards Naruto's Direction.

" ALRIGHT YOU STUPID WOLF, IF YOU WANNA PLAY TAG, WE'LL PLAY TAG!" Naruto Says getting irritated. " ARGHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto yells, going through trees and jumping over rocks, Till he falls in a deep hole. " WOAH! Oww- Where did that dumb dog went?" Naruto says, rubbing his head. The Hole is large and has a stream inside

The wolf comes out of nowhere and lays down the picture on Naruto's Lap, while wagging its tail and barking.

" Thanks" Naruto says.

" Hey Naruto, Are you Ok?" Kiba Asked.

" Ya I'm ok, You guys can Come down." Naruto Says.

Everyone jumps in the hole.

The wolf starts tugging on Naruto's Sleeve.

" He wants us to follow him" Kiba says.

The wolf starts leading them out of the hole and into a beautiful place. There are Cherry Blossoms everywhere, and a small village. The wolf gives a small tug on Naruto's sleeve again, making Naruto kneel on his knees. He takes the picture yet again but only this time, he sets it down on the green grass, and barks. Naruto grabs the picture again.

" Sakura is here." Naruto says, while smiling

But the wolf does not answer. He runs away again and disappears.


	16. Chapter 16: I Didn't Expect This!

"Wait, Hold up!" Naruto yelled but the wolf was already gone.

"C'mon you guys, Sakura is here, I know it!" Naruto said confidently.

Everyone start heading towards the small village to see if Sakura is there.

"This place is so beautiful; this must be the Land of the Cherry Blossoms." Tenten said.

"I wonder if anybody else knows this place" Shikamaru questioned.

As there going through the path of trees, akamaru senses something and barks.

"What it is Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Is something wrong kiba?" Neji asked.

"Akamaru says we shouldn't go any further, and that there's danger heading towa-"Kiba says, then Naruto cutting him off.

"OH C'MON! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO STOP, LETS JUST KEEPING GOING AND-"

"NARUTO WATCH OUT!" Shikamaru Yelled out.

Right then a spear with both sides sharpened almost hits Naruto but of course he dodges it. They cannot see their enemy because he's too fast.

"Damn it! He's fast!"

"No Kidding!" Naruto told Rock Lee.

"Everybody watch your back, he has company!" Ino yelled.

Then 2 more people fight beside the one enemy. As they are fighting epically, Naruto's picture of Sakura, yet again, falls out of his pocket. Once one of the enemies noticed the picture, they stopped attacking and begin to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US FOR NO REASON!? WHY I OUTTA-"

"Who are you people?" one of the enemies said, interrupting Naruto. (Keep in mind; they are hiding up in a tree, so they still can't see them.)

"We are shinobi from the leaf village. We were sent on a mission to find a fellow shinobi and bring her home with us. Do you know by any chance a girl named Sakura Haruno?" Shikamaru said.

"Ahh, I see, Yea, I know her alright, but what makes you think I'm gonna give her to you?" the person said.

"I KNEW IT! YOU KIDNAPPED HER DIDN'T YOU!? WHERE IS SHE!?" Naruto yelled.

"Haha, you got it opposite kid…" the person gets out of the tree, and lands in front of them with 2 solders.

"My name is Arashi Haruno. One of the leaders of this village, and…..

I'm also Sakura Haruno's older brother."


	17. Chapter 17: BROTHER?

**Wow, It Has Been Awhile! So this is ch.17.**

**I kinda made it up as I went along with this. I really had no idea what to write for this one, so I winged it. Thank you for all your support, even though I take FOREVER On updating. So, Please Enjoy This Chapter and I have so much ideas for this story, such as tragic ideas, shocking ideas and random ideas LOL. So, as always, it's going to take awhile for me to sort out what I want in the story. ANYWAY! PLEASE ENJOY :D**

**. . .**

"WHAT!?" Everyone Yelled.

" SAKURA NEVER TOLD ME SHE HAD A BROTHER!" Ino said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAKURA! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH AS TEAM 7, YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?" Naruto yelled to the sky, with his hands on his face.

"Sakura's older brother?. . . It is good to see you brother-in-law, my name is Rock Lee, and I 'am Sakura's soon to be husban-OWW"!

"IN YOUR DREAMS LEE!" Tenten said while punching Lee on the head.

Now everyone is in total confusion, depressed, and just arguing with each other for no reason, until Arashi snaps.

". . . . . . .. Erghh! WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY!" Arashi yelled punching everyone on the head.

" Ow! He sure punches like Sakura!" Naruto said, rubbing his head.

" *sigh* Sakura sure has weird taste for friends" Arashi said to himself loudly.

" You wanna say that again in my face!?" Naruto said.

" Naruto calm down" Shikamaru said.

" Arashi was it? How do we know if you are Sakura's brother?" Shikamaru asked.

" Well, why don't you ask her herself?" Arashi said, pointing to the entrance to his village.

"Shikamaru it could be a trap." Neji said.

" I know" Shikamaru said.

" Are you really considering this is a trap? Listen, honestly, I don't like intruders entering my village, especially you guys, so make a decision already because I don't have too much patience. Are you coming or not?" Arashi said.

Shikamaru is thinking very hard.

. . .

" We're coming!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, we can't just go in there! We have to think this through!" Shikamaru said.

" Listen Shikamaru, I Know you want to be cautious and careful, but if this is chance to see Sakura, I'm going to take it." Naruto said.

" *sigh*, there's no stopping you is there? Alright we're taking the chance." Shikamaru said.

So everyone is walking into the village. Ino, and Tenten, and Hinata are conversating.

" Hey Ino, I didn't think Arashi was Sakura's brother until I got a good look at him." Tenten said.

" Ya, me too, even though his hair is Sapphire blue and not pink like Sakura's hair, His personality is identical to Sakura's." Ino said.

" Um, and also, I noticed he has the same green eyes as Sakura's." Hinata said.

" Oh yeah, he does!" Ino said.

" And he kinda looks like her too! Looks like he really is Sakura's brother!" Tenten said.

As they finally enter the village, everyone is shocked. The buildings, and homes are similar to Konoha's. The only difference is that there is a large Traditional Japanese building that goes around a very Large Cherry Blossom Tree. Also, there are wolves inside the village. Other than that, the people of the village seem very normal.

" WOAH! THAT'S A HUGE TREE!" Naruto yells.

" May I ask where we are headed to?" Lee asked.

"Sakura is at the training grounds, so, we have to go to the palace" Arashi answered.

" So are we going to that huge building with the huge tree!?" Naruto asked.

" Yes, Genius" Arashi said.

So, they get to the palace, and are walking through the halls. Arashi has taken them to the front entrance of the training grounds.

" I must warn you all first." Arashi said, stopping them.

" Warn us?" Everyone said.

" The Sakura you will see here, will not be the same Sakura you saw a couple days ago. She has change quite a bit." Arashi said.

" No way, we've known Sakura almost all of our lives, how different can she be?" Naruto said.

Then right when he finished his sentence, a big explosion went off, shaking the ground a bit.

" Alright suit yourselves." Arashi said, opening the door.

The minute they step into the training grounds, they see Sakura get kicked all the way across the training ground, and slamming into a boulder.

" Saku-" Naruto wanted to yell out, but Arashi stopped him.

" I advice you not to disrupt them. " Arashi said.

" Are you kidding me? What kind of training ground is this? Sakura looks all beat up! I can't just stand here!" Naruto said.

" Really? I think she's enjoying herself." Arashi said.

Naruto takes a good look at Sakura. Even though she all dirty, and scratched up, and bleeding from her mouth. She's smiling, while slowly getting up.

" Looks like we got here just in time. Everyone just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show, because things are just getting started." Arashi said.


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle

Everyone was tensed.

Having to watch a different Sakura was shocking to them. (By the way, Sakura is wearing a black tank top, and red, short Japanese hakama pants, the ones that tenten wears. She also has her hair up in a small ponytail.)

"Is that all you got?" asked the person that was fighting Sakura.

Sakura paused for a second while getting up. "I should be asking you that because that was pathetic" she replied.

" Ha, you're in no position to be running your mouth like that girly," he replied, " Alright, you want some more, I'll give you some more!" He said while going after Sakura.

They both started to use taijutsu. Although the guy kept getting more hits, Sakura kept defending herself. The guy punches her, sending her flying again. She got punched so hard, her Hidden Leaf Headband got knocked off.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sakura. You can't even land a single blow on me, and you call yourself a Haruno," He said. He then notices the symbol on the headband.

He grabs it and says, "Aren't Leaf Village ninjas supposed to be all superior and everything? Looking at you, I bet it's a lie. I BET ALL LEAF VILLAGE NINJA ARE AS WEAK AND INSIGNIFICANT LIKE YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed.

"Shut up." Sakura barely said, while trying to get on her feet. "Do not underestimate the Leaf Villages people, and…..DO UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Right then the choker she had around her neck, started to glow. Then a surge of chakra went around Sakura.

"Awwwww did I make the little girl mad? HAHAHAHA You don't scare me; two can play at that game." He said.

His choker starts glowing, and chakra start going around him.

"Now let's PLAY!" he yelled.

"Water style: Water needle jutsu!" they both said. Some of the water lifted up, and turned into senbon needles. Both are evading the needles with such great speed and swiftness. This jutsu requires great chakra control over all the needles.

The guy then jumps in the air and says "Water style: Liquid bullet!" Massive bullets of waters start dropping down; Sakura is doing her best to dodge them. Once they stop, Sakura counterattacks with," Water style: Raging waves!" With this jutsu, the water gushes out of the mouth like a waterfall and gushes away the enemy.

" _Ha! Since he's in the air he can't move anywhere!" _ Sakura thought.

To her surprise, the guy was able to twirl in the air. He barely managed to dodge, but that was his intention. He actually, focused his chakra onto his feet, so he was able to run on the gushing waterfall, and headed toward Sakura.

"_What! No way!" _ Sakura thought.

The guy then kicked her on the back of head, sending her sinking in the water. Everyone was worried, and nervous for Sakura, Even Arashi was.

With all the tension in the air, the guy was perfectly calm; waiting for Sakura's body to float back up to surface, which irritated Naruto.

Sakura then burst out of the water, gasping for air. She still had enough chakra to get on her knees on top of the water. Her choker stopped glowing.

As she is coughing, the guy picks her up by the neck with one hand and calmly. Sakura is trying to dig her nails into him, to get him to let go, but the guy then through her up slightly in the air, and punched her face again,. She ends up slamming to a tree again.

His choker then stopped glowing too, and started to walk toward Sakura. Once he got there, he crouched down in front of Sakura, and began to lift his hand toward her.

" _This guy is way too cruel! What kind of training ground is this!? Sakura looks like she can die any second now! He's gonna hurt her even more! Sakura! PLEASE GET UP AND RUN! THAT GUY IS GONNA KILL YOU! I GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" _Naruto thought. Naruto wanted to save Sakura, but as soon as he finished his thoughts, something shocking happened.

With lifting his hand towards Sakura, he petted her head and said " You still need much to learn." Sakura then replied, " Heehee, I know. I guess I just have to work harder." She smiled so cutely and said, " Thank you for your help."

" OMG! IM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT WAS FOR ME HIT SUCH A CUTE GIRL! IM SORRY SAKURA! MUAH~MUAH" the guy said, showing his true personality, while giving Sakura kisses on her head, and hugging her tightly. " Takashi…I…can't…breathe.." Sakura barely managed to say.

" OH! Sorry my little cherry blossom." Takashi said.

Everyone was shocked. " Wait, didn't he want to kill her just a minute ago?" Ino asked.

" It sure seemed that way" Neji answered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Takashi started to heal Sakura's wounds.

Meanwhile, Arashi led everyone in the training ground. " It looked like you were just playing with her Takashi." Arashi said.

" Well, Sakura was the one who asked for it, by the way, thanks for bringing the ninjas here and treating them nicely, I was worried you were gonna kick them out." Takashi said.

" Well, you were the one that led them here!" Arashi said.

" What?" Everyone said.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Takashi Haruno, I was the wolf that brought you here." Takashi said.

" No way! That was you? Well, thanks for leading us!" Naruto said.

" Your welcome" Takashi said.

" Another thing about Takashi is that he is also one of the leaders for this village, and…He's also the eldest brother of Sakura and me." Arashi added.

. . .

" WHAT!" Everyone Yelled.


	19. Chapter 19: Blank Intro

"No way! Sakura has TWO brothers!?" Ino said.

"Why did her brother want to kill her!?" Tenten asked.

"Arghhhh! I'm so confused!" Kiba yelled.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry for the confusion" Takashi said. He then went to finish healing Sakura.

"Yea, Takashi has two personalities" Arashi said.

"Two personalities?" Naruto said.

"That's right. Most of the time he is well-mannered with women and-"

"HAHA, you are so funny Arashi, oh please, I'm well-mannered with everybody!" Takashi quickly interrupted Arashi and put his arm around him.

"Anyways, when he goes into battles he gets, well, quite merciless" Arashi added.

"Yea, we definitely saw THAT" Shikamaru added.

"How did he get that way?" Hinata asked.

"That's a long story" Arashi said, while scratching the back of his head.

"You guys must be tired and hungry" Sakura said walking towards them, looking good as new, "We'll talk about it over dinner."

" Yes, I'll show you to yours rooms, so you may put away your things, and refreshen up before dinner and-" Takashi said, then suddenly he started to flirt with the girls," If the ladies would like me to show them where the baths are, I'll be glad to help them out-ARGH!"

"In your dreams brother" Sakura said while grabbing his ear.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms" Sakura stated.

"Alright, we'll meet up later on" Arashi said.

Sakura then started to lead them to their rooms. It's silent for awhile. Naruto, who was right behind her, was about to speak up but Sakura suddenly stopped in front of two guest rooms.

Sakura turns around to face them and speaks.

"The left guest room is for the boys and the right guest room is for the girls, if you guys-"

"Sakura" Naruto said, interrupting her.

There's a slight pause before she speaks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I'm sorry I made you worry. Everything will be explained over dinner." Sakura said and walked away.

"Saku-"Naruto was about to call her but Shikamaru stopped him.

"She said everything will be explained, we just got to be a little more patient" He added.

"WOAH CHECK OUT THE GUEST ROOM!" Kiba yelled.

"WOW! THE GIRLS GUEST ROOM IS AMAZING!" Tenten added.

Everyone is just amazed by the spaciousness and beauty of the rooms.

Naruto is not so infatuated by the room. He just smiles sadly and thinks to himself.

"_It's ok Naruto, you'll find out everything soon enough" He thought to himself._


	20. Chapter 20: And the Truth Comes Out

Everybody continues to be amazed by their separate guest rooms, especially Ino and Tenten.

"Oh my goodness! This room is amazing." Ino said.

"I know right! Our beds are SOO comfy! Is this really a guest room!?" Tenten said.

Hinata just finished refreshing herself up.

"Hey, Hinata, don't you think this place is amazing!?" Ino asked.

"Mmh, yes, it's very nice here, but I'm a bit worried about Naruto." Hinata said.

"He hasn't been the same since we met up with Sakura" She continued.

"True but like Sakura said, Everything will be explained ov-"

"Does it really matter if she explains herself!?" Hinata yelled out, interrupting Tenten.

The girls are taken aback by her response.

"Uh! I'm sorry, please forget what I said." Hinata said.

Right before Ino was going to answer, Choji knocks on the door.

"Hey are you guys about ready yet, dinner is going to start soon, and I'm really hungry!" Choji said.

"Yea, we're coming!" Ino yelled back. "We'll talk about this another time ok? Now lets go." Ino said.

The girls meet up with the boys in the hallway. Hinata notices Naruto's gloom and serious expression. Right before she was going to talk to him (or at least try to), they are escorted by one of the servants to the dining room. They enter into a beautiful, large, traditional Japanese dining room, with food and beverages already placed on the table. Everyone takes the seat.

"Sakura, and her brothers will be here shortly, if there is anything you need, please feel free to call me anytime." The servant said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Once the servant left, it became quiet. Though the silence did not last for long until they entered.

"HIIIII IS EVERYONE READY TO STUFF THEIR FACES!?" Takashi yelled cheerfully.

"YEAAAAA!" Choji only answered.

"That's great Choji, I like your spirit!" Tadashi said, giving him the thumbs up, and sparkling.

"Takashi, you forget that they are waiting for us to explain ourselves, mainly Sakura." Arashi said feeling annoyed.

Sakura looks down at the table, averting their eyes.

Both of her brothers notice that Sakura's expression is a bit gloomy and sorry.

Takashi gets serious now.

"Alright, everyone please help yourselves, and I will begin to explain." Takashi said.

Everyone prepares for the story.

"As you all know, both Arashi and I are Sakura's older brothers, and it's been years since we've seen our sister. This is going to be tough to explain but, I'll start from the beginning."

" Since ancient times, the Haruno clan has always been able to spiritually connect with animals and People. Legends say, that the Haruno clan are able to stay most connected and transform into wolves because of a Goddess named Chiyoko who was part wolf and was the guardian of all the forest animals. One day she met a mortal man who was injured; she took care of him; and ever since, they would meet with each other constantly; they fell in love and that's how the Haruno clan came to be. The clan thrived for many years, respecting all of their surroundings. As you probably noticed, Arashi, Sakura, and I carry this choker around. Only people with a strong spiritual chakra are required to wear this choker. Us three aren't the only ones that have it. There a few others that have it as well."

"You said that you are required to wear the choker, why is that?" Shikamaru asked.

" I was just getting there. Our village is one of four. We are located in the north. In the other three villages, the leaders also are the ones who wear the chokers. The reason why we are required to wear these chokers is, one, to protect our villages, and two, to contain our powers. Wearing these chokers mean we possess power that can take over us and cause harm to everyone around us."

Everyone was taken surprised. The atmosphere became thick.

"Every person who is born in the Haruno clan has a well-balanced chakra level between their human life force and their wolf life force. The only difference with us is, our wolf life force is much more stronger than our humans."

"This choker is a joke though. It's like a sealing jutsu that is not even strong enough to keep our powers contained but used as a 'boost' for our powers, making it more dangerous for the villagers. So we constantly must be cautious." Takashi said talking to himself.

"No wonder you and Sakura were different when battling earlier today." Neji added.

"That is correct." Takashi answered.

"But there is something that I'm still wondering about. You said there's only a handful of you that possess that choker. Where does the the power of that choker come from?" Lee asked.

" I knew that question would be asked." Takashi said.

"I'll take it from here." Arashi said.

"You know how there is four villages, well, in the center of the four is what we call the 'Central Command.' That's where all the village elders are located. And it's also where the Sacred Crystal is located. The Sacred Crystal is an ancient enchanted crystal said to be existing since millions of years ago and also said to be enchanted with the powers of the Goddess Chiyoko. Our clan has held it for many years already. The only way to figure out if a person has extreme spiritual powers, is to check them right from they are born. We check if they have a crescent moon shaped birthmark anywhere on their bodies. But, normally, having extreme spiritual powers is hereditary, so that's why me, Takashi, and Sakura have it. Anyways, we take a simple pebble, and place it in front of the crystal, the elders do this jutsu thing and the crystal transfer some of its powers to the pebble, and makes it look like a moon thing." Arashi said as if it were nothing.

"BUT YOUR NOT EXPLAINING TO ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR! WHY DID SAKURA HAVE TO COME HERE WITHOUT TELLING US!? I KNOW YOU SAKURA, AND I KNOW YOU NEEDED A GOOD REASON TO HIDE THIS FROM US!" Naruto snapped.

"There isn't anything wrong with Sakura coming back to her original home and-" Takashi said but interuppted by Naruto.

"OH YEA, IF THERE ISN'T ANYTHING WRONG, WHY DID YOU WAIT 12 YEARS TO RETURN HER MEMORIES, AND BRING HER BACK!?" Naruto yelled out again.

" LISTEN YOU LITTLE RUNT, THE ONLY REASON SHE COULDN'T BE HERE WITH US THE WHOLE TIME WAS BECAUSE WE NEEDED TO HIDE HER AN-"

"ARASHI ENOUGH!" Takashi snapped.

"What do you mean 'hide' her?" Ino asked.

" Ugh, thanks alot Arashi now you caused total suspicion!" Takashi said in chibi form.

"Pssh, they were already suspicious in the first place." Arashi added.

" I'll explain this if you don't mind you guys." Sakura finally speaks.

Everyone is a bit surprised, but are ready to listen, especially Naruto. Her brothers nod in agreement.

"Well, do you remember when Arashi said that for those that are born with high spiritual powers, they have a crescent moon birthmark? The South village leaders have it on their back, the East, on their waist, the West, on their neck, and us the North, our chest. Like Arashi said, it is hereditary, even with location on the body. Arashi, Takashi can you please show them your mark?" Sakura said.

Arashi and Takashi both pulled down their shirts from the collar. You can see a simple outline of a crescent moon on both of their chests that is face upward.

Everyone is amazed, especially Ino and Tenten considering they were in awe in how amazing their chests look.

"As you can see, their moon-marks are the same, just like all the other leaders from the other villages as well. But mine is different." Sakura said.

She pulls down her collar.

Sakura has two moons. One bigger than the other. A beautiful design of vines take their shape as a crescent moon. Under the moons are three spike-looking things pointing downward..

Everyone is again amazed.

"But what does it mean?" Tenten asked.

"We really don't know ourselves but a very close elder told me one time before Sakura was found out. She said, Sakura could possibly be the reincarnation of Chiyoko." Takashi said.

**End of Chapter**

**If you want to learn more about how the crescent moons look like, go to my account and read my profile. Ill try to put the links. If not, send me a message and I'll tell you. With that being said, sorry i took forever! **


End file.
